pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 7-Party Hardly: Crystallised
This is episode 7 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode (whole first part of cream, cheese and chris plays) Amy: Huh? That sounds like Cream and Cheese outside. Tails: Huh? Crystal: Well, this spells trouble. Tails: I wonder what's she's doin' out there, Amy. Amy: Huh, I bet Cream's out there gathering some flowers! Tails: She knows we have to stay inside while Chris is at school! What's so important about goin' outside to pick flowers? Ohhhh (flashback of tails and cream) Tails: I guess she misses her mom. Crystal: No doubt. Amy: Of course she does. I just wish, I just wish we could do something to cheer her up. Sonic grabs poster then leaves. Amy: Huh? Sonic? Tails: Huh? Crystal: Okay, what just happened? intro plays whole part with chris at school plays, then cream, then sonic, then home up to chuck and chris with the sonic characters. Chuck: I know that Amy, Crystal and Tails are up in my room, but I haven't seen Sonic or Cream and Cheese all day. Chris and Chuck:(notice cream and cheese) Huh? UUahhhhh!!!!!! Chris: It's Cream and Cheese! Mum: Is something wrong? Chris and Chuck start waving their arms madly. the whole part with them lying about cream and cheese happens. chris runs in and gets cream. Chris: Cream, I asked you to stay upstairs so nobody would see you! Cream: That room is boring! And we only wanted to help you get ready for your party. Tanaka: Master Chris understands. It is very thoughtful of you to help us Cream. Chris: Mr Tanaka, you know about these guys? Tanaka: Of course. Chris: You knew all along! Do you think you could help me and Grandpa keep this a secret for right now? Tanaka: I will. Chris: Aaah! Thanks alot(notices they're gone) Hold on! They're gone! sonic running bit. Chris: Cream? Cheese? I wonder where they've run off to. the whole part with ella and cream and cheese messing up the kitchen plays. back with Sonic... Sonic: (whistles) This is cool! he runs across bridge then the bit with chris' mum leaving plays with cream and cheese eavesdropping. back with Sonic... Sonic: (notices the place) Uh? YEAH! (zooms down) chris is still looking Chris: Cream, where are you? Hey Cheese! Ah! Maybe they went back to the lab with Grandpa! the part with mrs thorndyke leaving plays Chris: Cream! Cheese! Chuck, Tails, Amy and Crystal look confused. Chris: What? They're not here? Chuck: Weren't they with you? Crystal: Thought this spelled trouble. Chris: They're wandering around someplace and Mr Stewart's gonna be here any minute now! What am I gonna do if he sees them! Chuck: Just stay calm! Let's all split up, and each of us will search a different part of the house until we find them. Amy, Tails and Crystal: Okay! the whole part of mr stewart plays. something breaks! Tails: Hello? Ella: What was that? the whole part with chuck and the pot plants plays. then chris screams Ella: What's the matter Chris? why did you scream? Chris: Uh.. Really it's nothing! Mr Stewart says something about the painting. cream and cheese see sonic with the flowers. Cream: Thanks Sonic! Guess what? Sonic went out and picked a whole bunch of flowers just for me! (ella picks her up) You can have some too if you want. Ella: No... I can't... is this little animal... talking?! Chuck: Talking animals! What a joke! Tanaka: Yes, that's some joke! Chris: Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy Ella can I have it back now? Ella: Toy? Hm! Look, I heard that thing talking and no one's going to convince me otherwise! If this is some kind of joke you're playing, then you'd better quit before I do! Chris:(whispers while ella rants) Pretend you're a toy. Sam: Hey hey! ha ha, hey where's the party? then he goes on and on about speed. Sam: There's only one guy, even with weight, that's faster than me. (flashback to episode 1 when sonic did that speed boost with crystal making a face) Sam: I never saw anything that moved that fast and don't you worry, I'll catch up with him someday! Stewart: Really? What did he look like? Sam: It's weird but he looked like a blue hedgehog carrying a blue raccoon on his back! He even had a spike and... huh? Sonic taunts sam through the window, with crystal. Sam: Hey! There they are! Sonic and Crystal go away. Outside Crystal: I'd better get back to searching(she didn't see cream in chris' hands) Sonic: Okay. inside... everyone tried to look, ella last, but others quicker. Sam: There! Did you see? That was the blue hedgehog I was talking about! And the raccoon was there too! the whole part when they lie happens. Sam: I saw it! My eyes don't lie! Those things waved at me and ran off! ellas part happens Chris: You know, I'm sorry Mom can't be here for the party! But she got a phone call and had to leave for a movie, I was pretty mad. Mr Stewart was looking forward to meeting her, but she got away before he even came! That was pretty rude, huh? Sam: Well... that sounds like my sister alright. Cream has that flashback, then jumps out of Chris' arms. Cream: You're wrong! Your mom felt very badly about how she had to go and she tried to find you to say goodbye! You're lucky! You get to tlak to your mom all the time on the phone! I can't do that! (starts crying and runs off, not knowing she revealed herself in public) Tanaka goes on about ventriloquism. Tails, Amy and Crystal come in! Tails: Cream! Amy: Come here Cream! Crystal: Wait up! the whole part about everyone leaving plays. Chris: ohh... Huh? Ella: Oh dear... I'm working too hard! I'm hearing things! Tanaka: Mr Chris, would it not be wise to let Ella in on your little secret too? Chuck: He's right, things would be alot easier if she was in on it too. Chris: Sure! Okay! Hey, Ella, Listen, it's like this... tells her everything. Ella: Now the only thing wrong in my kitchen is my peacan pie! What a relief! I'm so happy you don't have to hide from me anymore sweetie! Cream: Yeah, we can be friends, and I can help you out in the kitchen! Ella: You're such a dear, I'm sure your mother misses you terribly! Cream: Please don't worry! Sonic and all my friends will help us get home and you can take care of me until then! Ella: I will, Cream. I will. Cream: Thank you, Ella. Cheese: Chao. with Crystal, Chris and Sonic. Sonic: Now that Ella knows we're here, we can have the run of this place! Crystal: Oooh yeah! Chris: Sure! Oh...(walks off) Crystal: Huh? Sonic: Chris?(goes into his room) What's wrong? Crystal: Why are you sad? Chris: I didn't mean it when I complained about my mom missing the party, but Cream got really angry! I didn't even think about how much she misses her mother! I... just hope she doesn't stay mad at me! Sonic: Don't worry! Crystal: It'll be okay! Cream: Huh huh huh! Sonic and Crystal: Hm? Cream comes in with 2 flower crowns. Cream: Hello, Chris, I made this specially for you! Do you want to put it on? Chris: Huh? Cream puts it on. Chris: Wow, thank you! Cream: You can wear it at school and tell all your friends that I made it for you! Now I'm going to go give Ella her flowers! Sonic: Way to go, buddy! Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people she really likes alot! Crystal: Like you! Chris: Really? You think she likes me? Sonic and Crystal: You bet! then everyone has a ball in the main room. the end Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised